


rain

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Лэнс любит вспоминать дни, когда всё было неоднозначно и день, когда всё наконец-таки решилось.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945
Kudos: 1





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> song: aimer - stars in the rain

Лэнс просыпается и вглядывается в темноту комнаты. Глаза привыкают постепенно и вот парень уже может видеть очертания своей обители. Лэнс моргает пару раз, зевая и пытаясь понять, почему он не спит. Осознание приходит почти сразу. Парень выпутывается из одеяла и кольца чужих теплых рук и как есть, в нижнем белье и футболке, шлёпает босыми ногами на балкон. На чертовой лоджии прохладно, а полы там и вовсе ледяные, но Макклейн даже не ёжится, завороженно глядя за стекло балкона. Он открывает раздвижное окно, ещё больше впуская в квартиру оглушительный гул, из-за которого проснулся. Ливень. Вода с небес льёт так яростно и сильно, словно кто-то сверху поливает их город из гигантского ведра. Того гляди и смоет весь этот мир к чертям. Дождь льёт стеной, дом напротив видно совсем размыто. Макклейн тянет руку из окна, небесная вода больно бьёт о ладонь, заставляя брызги разлетаться в стороны. Капли попадают на футболку, шею и скулы. Где-то совсем издалека доносятся раскаты грома. Макклейн вспоминает такой же дождливый день.

У него тогда насквозь мокрая футболка липла к телу, с кончиков волос стекала вода, и по лицу тоже вода бежала холодными струями.

\- У тебя солёный дождь на щеках, - вспоминает парень хриплый голос и тепло чужих губ на своём лице.

Лэнс тогда что-то отчаянно кричал, бил кулаками чужую крепкую грудь, говорил много обидных вещей. И всё равно сквозь холодную мокрую ткань футболки чувствовал горячие сильные руки. Дрожал не от холода, а от того как чужие теплые губы накрывают его холодные и дрожащие. Они жались друг другу под козырьком какого-то давным-давно закрытого кинопроката. Цеплялись друг за друга, слушая как шум ливня сливается с их громким тяжелым дыхание. Лэнс помнит, как отчаянно до треска сжимал в руках влажную ткань чужой майки, хныкал в поцелуй, потому что боялся, что всё это закончится вместе с дождём.

\- Почему ты не спишь, детка?

Не закончилось. 

Лэнс оборачивается и улыбается своему всклоченному со сна парню. Убирает порядком замёрзшую руку из под стены ливня, чтобы сделать резкий взмах в сторону сонно зевающего Когане. Кит взвизгивает от холодных капель, и Макклейн заливисто хохочет, когда его стискивают в крепких объятиях, утаскивая в тепло квартиры, в тепло кровати, в тепло самых лучших на свете рук.


End file.
